C. Viper
C. Viper was first introduced in Street Fighter IV as a new character and foil to Chun-Li and Cammy. Though employed by S.I.N., in reality Crimson Viper is a mole for an American Intelligence Agency (most likely the CIA) investigating the BLECE project while assassinating a select group of targets. It is revealed through her story that her target is Seth, one of many constructs designed to serve as an unstoppable army for M. Bison, in addition to the fact that he is number 15 of a presumed 41 others (assuming she is killing them in order; this is never confirmed). In addition to assassinating Seth, she's also to acquire the data on BLECE and turn it over to her employers after the tournament. Unfortunately, the data pertaining to BLECE is destroyed by Cammy before Viper has a chance to copy it, resulting in several years of investigation disappearing into thin air. The data linking Shadaloo to S.I.N. is not destroyed, however, and is recovered by Chun-Li prior to the Facility's destruction. Battle Suit Crimson Viper wears a specially designed Battle Suit for the tournament, developed and manufactured by S.I.N.. When inquired by an Executive as to the reason for her participation in the tournament, she states that she's the only test subject to utilize 100% of the suit's capabilities effectively, and thus is the prime candidate for the field test. The suit is remarkable in the sense that it resembles an ordinary business suit, though two weapons lurk within the accompanying gloves and boots. The gloves have metal knuckles that can be electrically charged, creating visual arcs of electricity when enough power is supplied; these can stun or damage an opponent quite heavily at higher settings, which combined with Viper's natural speed and agility pose an incredible danger to fighters of all skills and sizes. The boots hold jets inside the arc between the heel and sole, with a switch on the side of the boot activating the temporary jet propulsion. The boots are capable of granting the wearer a much greater jumping ability, though Viper usually fires them up and uses them in a defensive kick, burning anyone within distance. The suit does not provide the wearer with any sort of ranged attacks or abilities in the traditional sense. However, the gloves, when switched to a particular setting, allow C. Viper to unleash the "Seismic Hammer," an explosion from beneath her opponent that she causes by punching the ground. A very deceptive attack considering it travels beneath the floor. The Battle Suit does not (presumably) protect the wearer from damage; it was designed for stealth and ease of concealment, not Battlefields or War Zones. Other appearance She has been conirmed as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Gallery Image:SFIVCViper.png|''Street Fighter IV'' Image:SFIVCViper3.png|''Street Fighter IV'' Image:CrimsonViper.png|''Street Fighter IV'' Image:CrimsonViper2.png|''Street Fighter IV'' Image:SFIVCViperAltCostume.png|''Street Fighter IV'' Alternate Costume Image:SSFIVCViper.png|Super Street Fighter IV Image:CViperAltCostume.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Alternate Costume C.Viper Marvel vs Capcom 3.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 3 Portrait Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters